


MYEYNL Extras: She Said, Never in Your Wildest Dreams

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: May You Enjoy Your New Life [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme; also Millieverse canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MYEYNL Extras: She Said, Never in Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comealongcastellan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=comealongcastellan).



**Millie!fic Perrie/Zayn!**

There’s a screech of _Perrie Lilmix!_ as soon as Harry opens the door, and then a chubby little hand wraps around two of Perrie’s fingers with a _come see my own room; there is a lizard in my room!_ and Perrie laughs as Millie leads her away, pausing only long enough to stick her tongue out at Zayn when he says, “What am I now, chopped liver?”

And then Louis and Harry are bustling out the door with _thanks for baby-sitting, guys; the emergency numbers are on the fridge and we’ll be back by nine to kiss her good-night_ , and Zayn is left to lock up the flat.

When Harry and Louis arrive home to find Millie insistently calling Zayn “Veronica” because he’s wearing a full face of makeup and a hundred little butterfly clips in his hair, Zayn swears up and down that it was all Perrie’s idea.


End file.
